Perfect Match
by secretrisker
Summary: I'm surely not in love with him, or falling in love with him, or even have any romantic incentive with him whatsoever, but, I would consider him the closest thing I have to a friend right now, and I need someone to hold on to, as does he.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

** This is my first story so please go easy on me. I'm not going to get every little detail right from the books- and anyways this is my story, so I will change things. I'm not the best speller either, but I try my best. Also, if I do continue the story, my postings may not be often or constant (they may be, but, we'll see.) So, here you go, the first chapter. I may publish some more, depending on the feedback. **

**XOXO,**

**secretrisker (stupid username, forgive me)**

As usual, I wake up at the break of dawn. I grab my fathers jacket, a pair of boots and jeans and I head towards the woods. I pass the miners going to work, knowing Gale is among the many. When he turned eighteen, he was matched to District Twelve and married a girl from Four. Her name is Kailry, and is perfect for Gale. She loves the outdoors and Gale is currently teaching her how to hunt. Shes been catching on easily, or so Gale says. He loves the girl so much, she could be holding the bow backwards and he would believe she was a natural.

I'm glad that she is willing to go hunting with him, because otherwise he'd be doing it by himself most of the time. Kailry, while she doesn't hate me, isn't particularly fond of myself. I don't believe it's anything personal, but, she doesn't want another female to be hanging around her husband so much- especially alone in the woods. So now I only see him on occasion, or after immense convincing that nothing will happen when we go hunting together.

The treat of Gale having the time and permission to go hunting with me is rare. Long mining hours resulted from his gairme test. The gairme test is part of the match process.

Once a year, people come from the Capital come to test every five year-old for the match process. Most kids are with their parents at the Justice Building the day they come to test. The Capitol people set up in many rooms throughout the building, taking each child into a room alone. They hook you up to a bunch of monitors, and collect data for how you react to different emotions. This testing takes at most ten minutes, which makes me believe that the overall results aren't very accurate. Within a year, they match you to another person, who's supposedly your soulmate. You do not know who you were matched with until your Futurum day.

Your Futurum day occurs when both people in the match turn eighteen. After receiving a letter a week in advance of when your Futurum day is, the younger of the two that were matched will arrive at the Justice Building a day early. The younger one will then travel to the other's district to be married. After married, the couple receives information on what district the two were assigned to and where their living unit is. A day after they move into their living unit, both will take a gairme test. When the test is completed it tells you what job you will be working the rest of your life. It puts you in an occupation that you will "benefit society the most" in. It happens to be a sexiest bastard, making most women housewives or maids. Which is one of the many reasons why I don't want to start my match process today.

I approach the fence and listen for a buzz. Nothing sounds so I wriggle through as always. Grabbing my bow and arrows from behind a bush, I start walking silently through the woods waiting for the animals. I can't help but think about the letter I got in the mail a week ago, on my eighteenth birthday.

The loud banging on the door had woke both Prim and my mother up but only startled me to death. I guessed instantly who it was and what they were here for. Knowing I was the only one who was dressed, I swung open the door to find a Peacekeeper staring right back at me.

"Katniss Everdeen?" he asked.

"That's me." I answered.

He handed me the fancy envelope and went on his way. My mother and Prim had been watching from behind the corner and I could already see the excitement on Prim's face while worry on my mothers.

"Is that it?" Prim ran over to me, nearly jumping up and down.

"Is this what?" I replied, not nearly as eager.

"Your match process letter!" she squealed.

"I don't know," I rolled my eyes and sat down on our couch.

"Well then find out! Open it!" she plopped down next to me.

I unsealed the back and pulled out the single piece of paper. Prim reads over my shoulder.

** Dear Miss Everdeen,**

** On this day you and your match have both reached the age of eighteen. Due to this, you are required to appear at the Justice Building on the 14th of May at noon to start your Match process.**

** May you favor your match,**

** District Twelve Auheer**

"Oh Katniss! You're Futurum day is only a week away!" Prim jumps up "I can't believe it! Can you believe it? Who do you think you were matched with? What if it was someone from the capitol?! Or it-" I interrupted Prim.

"Prim! You're acting like you're about to be matched, would you take it down a few notches?" I said.

"How come you're not excited? You'll finally be able to be with your true love in life and live happily ever after" she sighs as she falls back onto the couch "don't you want true love?"

"I'm not the kind of person who believes in happily ever after's" I replied.

I jump back to reality when I hear a snap come from behind me. I spin around, ready to send an arrow shooting into whatever creature crept up on me.

"Woah, Catnip! It's just me," Gale says after he put his hands up in defense. I lower my weapon.

"Your lack of practice is showing," I say, referring to the snap his normally silent feet made.

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me," Gale replies stepping closer to me.

"Why aren't you at the mines?" I question.

"A guy can take a day off can't he?" he smiles back at me.

"You can't afford a day off." Kailry was assigned to be a housewife, so their only income was from Gale.

"Well, we can manage to get by half a day." Gale's smile disappears.

"Take the meat we catch and keep the profit." I offer.

"Hell no! You're going to keep the profit. Your mother and Prim will need it once you're gone." I can't argue with that. I wasn't sure how my mother and Prim were going to get by after I get matched. I hope that I stay in District Twelve so I can still feed them.

"Promise me you'll look after them when I leave," I beg Gale.

"I'll make sure they have food." he promises.

Then we both hear moving from about twenty yards away. A deer pokes its head from behind a tree as I grab my bow. Gale throws a rock to the left of it and it dashes right. I aim and send an arrow spiraling into its eye. It drops and me and Gale grin widely at each other.

"That should be enough for today," he says and we start walking towards the catch.

"That should be enough for a week!" I say.

"You're right." he approaches the deer.

We can barely fit it into the sack it's so huge.

When we finally get it all in I say "Ready to head back?"

"No… lets just stay here a little while longer," he stares at me, "I want savor all the time I have left with you."

We end up dragging the deer with us to a better spot to sit, which took fifteen minutes alone.

"So, what do you think you're dream guy will be like?" he asks me once we are settled.

"I doubt he will be my dream guy," I scoff.

"Why not? Kailry is great for me," he looks over to me.

I think for a moment. "You take a test that lasts a few minutes when you're five and you're supposed to believe this is accurate enough to find your soulmate? And what if your real soulmate is two or three years older than you? Then what? You're stuck with the person you're forced to marry, and so are they. It's just ridiculous."

"Who have you heard of that found somebody more perfect for them than their match?" he asks.

I remain silent for a moment. "I'm sure there is someone out there."

"I don't believe you Catnip," he gives me a playful shove. "I'm not for a lot of things the Capitol does, hell, all things but this I despise about the Capitol. But, the Match process always works."

"Have you not seen the people who get matched together and just argue the entire time?"

"Then a few months later you can't get them off each other." he points out. I roll my eyes. "You still haven't answered my question," he says.

"What question?" I ask.

"What do you think he'll be like?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," I look over to him. His eyes are telling me to continue. "He'll probably be a lot like you."

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Gale questions.

"We get along well with each other." I answer.

"That's it? That's your reasoning?"

"Well what do you expect me to say?" I ask, a little angered.

"I hope he's tall and handsome like you Gale. You're so funny, and charming. Also, you aren't half bad in the hunting department. He better be so much like your amazing self or I don't know how I could ever go on?!" he does a terrible imitation of me in a high pitched voice.

I laugh at him.

"I really am going to miss you Catnip," he shoves me playfully.

"I'm going to miss you too Gale," I look over to him.

A rush of sadness consumes me when I realize this might be one of the last times I'd get to look at him. We had been friends for years, and he was there for me when my father died. It had been him and I, struggling to put food on each of our tables. Now I might never get to be with him again.

He looks like he's thinking the exact same thing.

"We better get back," Gale looks away.

"Yeah, it's going to take a while to drag this thing along with us." I motion to the deer.

We somehow manage to get the deer to and under the fence in under an hour, but, it took a lot of effort.

"Where should we take it?" I ask him and before I know it his arms are wrapped around me tightly. I hug him back, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you Catnip," Gale whispers.

"I love you too Gale."

This love I knew wasn't a romantic love whatsoever. He was more of a brother to me than anything, and it would always be that way.

He kisses me on the forehead as we let go.

"I'll go and try to sell this. It's getting late, and you need to start getting ready." he tells me. I look at where the sun is positioned in the sky, and guess it's around ten.

I take him in again for another short hug and we say goodbye one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it! I think I will continue the story as long as you guys activley read it :) I love to hear your reviews and opinons, even if they're critizing!**

**XOXO,**

**secretrisker**

I put on the blue dress my mother had given to me. It was nice to see a piece of her, the woman before the death of my father. The woman who just took care of me for a moment. I'm glad this will be one of my last memories of her.

I decide to leave my braid that I had done this morning in, just cleaning up a hair here and there. Of course, Prim is watching anxiously behind me the whole time. I can feel the excitement oozing off of her, but, I'm also starting to see a tad bit of sadness. This might be one of the last moments we have together if me and my match are assigned to another district.

"Are you excited?" Prim bugs me once again about the status of my excitement.

"Just as excited as I was five minutes ago," I smirk back at her. She rolls her eyes.

"You know what Katniss?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I just don't get you," she huffs.

"And you know what Prim?"

"What?"

"Sometime I just don't get you," I turn around and scruffle her hair.

"Katnisssss" she moans "I just did my hair!" and she begins to fix it again.

"I see no point in you getting all dressed up" I look down at one of her nicest dresses she has on and her braided-bun hair duo.

"You never know who you'll see," she raises her nose at me.

"Please Prim, there is no one worth seeing in District Twelve," I scoff at her sudden snootiness. She glares back at me as my mother walks in.

"It's about time to go," my mother says. I glance one more time at the mirror and take in the last moment at home.

"Ok, I'm ready" I sigh. Prim smiles up to me for encouragement, the little spat we just had forgotten. I follow my mother out the door.

We arrive at the Justice Building five minutes before noon and wait in some seating area they have set up outside the Auheers office. The minutes fly by quickly and before I know it it's one minute 'till.

"I only have a minute left," I point out to my mother and Prim. After I say that, Prim starts breaking down.

"Oh Katniss!" she hugs me. I hug her back and start crying too.

"I love you so much Prim," I tell her. "If you ever need anything, go and tell Gale. He will take care of you."

"I'm going to miss you," she says.

"I'll miss you too."

"Katniss Everdeen?" the Auheer steps into the waiting area.

"That's me," I stand up and wipe my tears.

I give Prim one last hug and my mother whispers to me "You look beautiful." I walk over to the Auheer. She is an older lady with greying hair. She smiles at me kindly, understanding how torn I feel. I follow her into her office.

"Ok Katniss, let's take a look at your file." I sit across from her desk, anxiously waiting to hear the District my match will be coming from. If he is from any place like District Eleven or District Nine, then he might be more humble, somebody I can easily relate to. If he's from District One or Two, then the next few months would not be easy ones, arguments would be surely a daily occurrence.

"Oh wow, you're a lucky girl." the Auheer says. Oh no, he's from the Capital. "You get to stay one more day at home," she closes my file.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This kind of thing doesn't happen very often, it's quite rare. Your match lives in District Twelve, so, you don't need the extra day for travel. You just need to be back here by noon tomorrow to get your papers and of course, meet your match."

I let it all sink in. Someone I went to school with, grew up with, is my match. I've probably seen him every week without knowing that we'd be matched together, get married and live together someday. Who could it be?

I didn't want to think of that right now, I'd waste too much time. Instead I get up and walk back into the room where my mother and Prim are sitting, waiting for the Auheer to tell them my train had left.

"Katniss?!" Prim nearly screams. She jumps up to hug me. My mother is looking at me confused, but, gets up to greet me too.

"How are you still here?" my mother asks.

"My match is from Twelve." I stare blankly at her. She looks slightly bewildered at first, but, regains composure. "I have one more day. I come back at noon tomorrow." I inform them.

"I'm so glad" Prim hugs me tighter.

The first thing I do after we leave the Justice Building is go to Gale. I knock on his door and Kailry answers.

She nearly gawks at me "Do you know what time it is?! You need to get to the Justice Building!"

"They gave me an extra day. My match is from Twelve," I explain to her.

"What?" she blinks. I repeat what I had just said.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" she asks.

"I just wanted to tell Gale, is he home?" I ask her.

"No, he went back to work."

"Can you explain to him why I stopped by when he gets home?"

"Sure, I'll send him your way." she complies.

"Thank you"

"Goodbye Katniss," she says it in a way that makes her seem like she cares for me in some way. Like she hopes the best for me after all.

"Goodbye Kailry," I say back to her in the same tone. We never were really friends, but, in some weird way we still care for each other. The main reason is that Gale cares for both of us so much, that if harm came to either of us, it would harm Gale also. I make my way back to my home, glad for the familiarity I will soon not be able to find.

I wake up the next day even more nervous than the day before. Gale and Kailry had come over last night and we talked about who my person might be. Gale thinks it's Carp Linswit, a boy who he used to be friends with in school that is my age. He hasn't been in touch with him since he got matched, so, he doesn't know if he got his letter. Kailry says she heard from one of the ladies from the Hob son got his letter recently. She couldn't remember the ladies name. Prim ate it all up, but honestly, so did I.

My brain can't stop racking the possibilities of who it would be in my head, and how disappointed they'll be that their match is from the Seam. I try not to worry about it and take in the moments I have left in Twelve. Just because my match is from Twelve doesn't mean that we will be assigned to Twelve. We could be assigned to any District, even the Capital.

As usual I get up and go hunting and sell what I caught; two squirrels and a rabbit, at the Hob. I give the money to my mother once I get home and get ready, leaving my hair in the braid and putting on the blue dress once again. Prim is just as dressed up as she was yesterday, knowing she will be able to meet my match today. My mother looks nicer than usual also.

We arrive even earlier at the Justice Building than yesterday, ten 'till noon. The emotion from all of us yesterday has dialed down quite a bit. We worked through most of that already, and now there seems to be an emptiness. The minutes tic away slowly, unlike last time. It seems like a decade has gone by when the doors to the waiting room open.

The mayors daughter Madge walks in with her family and they sit down across from us. We exchange hellos. Whenever the season was right, I would pick strawberries with Gale and sell them to Madge's family.

At eleven fifty eight Madge starts exchanging goodbyes with her family, looking much like my family yesterday. I keep on eyeing the door, waiting for my match to show up. What if he doesn't show up? What if he has to be dragged out of his home by Peacekeepers and whipped for not being at the Justice Building on time? We've all seen them happen in the square every few months. You get charged with thirty whips on your bare back for being late. You get charged with sixty if you aren't at the Justice Building by one, the time the Peacekeepers will be sent out to get you.

With thirty seconds left to spare, the door opens and my heart drops.


	3. Chapter 3

**I read all your reviews and loved hearing the feedback! A lot of them made me laugh, so thank you! I know I left you with a cliff hanger, I happen to be a fan of them so expect more in the future :) You will find out who her match is in this chapter pretty early, so don't feel the need to skim :)**

**XOXO,**

**secretrisker **

I start panicking when I realize who _he_ is.

Why him? Anyone but the boy with the bread! This system is so messed up, it has to be a mistake. Some technical error that mixed us up. This boy threw the same burnt bread he was feeding the pigs with to me to save me from starving a few years ago. It was my lowest point and he was there to witness it and pity me. How could this be happening?

He of course has no idea that I am his match. He is probably sitting there wondering what lovely girl arrived on a train this morning that he was going to meet in just a few seconds.

The Auheer I had yesterday comes out of her office and calls the roll they have to take if there are multiple people with the same Futurum Day.

"Madge Undersee?" she calls.

"Here," Madge sniffles.

"Peeta Mellark?"

"Here," he says softly. I was so caught up with seeing him I didn't realize that he was all alone. I knew he had a witch of a mother and a decent father, but, you'd think they'd be here to send him off.

"Katniss Everdeen?" she looks straight at me.

"Here," I mumble.

"Ok, I will start with Madge," she smiles the same way at her that she did at me yesterday. Madge hugs both of her parents and follows the Auheer.

I look over at Prim to find her staring at Peeta. She is smiling at him very creepily and he keeps on glancing over at her, probably wondering why she is looking at him and wishing she would stop.

"Cut it out!" I whisper in Prims ear.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Oh you know what."

She takes one last look at him and nudges me playfully. "Do you like him?" she whispers.

"I don't know Prim, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I think he's cute. He looks really strong and is pretty tall." she looks at him again. I hit the side of her knee so Peeta doesn't see. "I think you'll get along well." she whispers to me.

"I hope so," I whisper back.

The Auheer comes back in the room. "Can I see Peeta Mellark?" he stands up. "Katniss, why don't you come along too." she adds. Peeta looks at me confused. I look down at my shoes to avoid his eyes. We follow the Auheer back into her office.

We sit across from her desk, waiting for what she has to say.

"Congratulations, you two are each others match. Peeta Mellark, meet Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen, this is Peeta Mellark." Peeta looks over to me blushing and smiles shyly.

"We know of each other," Peeta says.

"I figured. District Twelve is not very large. You know it is rare to be matched with someone from the same district, only an eight percent chance. I would consider you two very lucky to have similar backgrounds, it increases your chances of staying in District Twelve."

I can see Peeta look at me again out the side of my eye, but I try to avoid his gaze.

"Ok, now lets get to the fun stuff, yes?" the Auheer says. "I will be conducting the marriage ceremony and then I will let you say goodbye to any of those in the waiting room. After that you both will be signing a bunch of boring papers for the Capital, to have your marriage on record. Then you'll be sent through those doors." she points to the double doors on the North side of her room "That's the train station in there. They will give you a ticket with your assigned District on there. If it is District Twelve, they will give you some more instructions. If it is any other District, or possibly the Capital, then you will jump on the train and you'll be on your way! All very exciting!" she finishes.

"What is included in the ceremony?" Peeta asks.

"Vows and then a kiss to seal it off, nothing too lengthy." she answers. Did I just hear her right? A _kiss_? Why do we have to _kiss_? I've never really kissed anyone before, nor do I want to kiss a near stranger.

"A kiss?" I ask her, hoping for some change or exception.

"Yes, a _kiss_. I've had brides like you before. You say you barely know the groom, you've never kissed anyone before, there's no point to it, yada yada yada. I've heard every excuse in the book, and some quite convincing arguments, but, not one bride...or groom for that matter, has gotten out of the kiss. You should get used to it, a child is required to be produced within the first five years of marriage anyways," she goes off. I sit there blinking silently at her. Peeta's face by now has turned a bright shade of red that he's trying desperately to hide.

"Now, if you both would stand up, I will conduct the ceremony." she gets up and we push our heavy chairs back slightly so there is enough room for us to stand.

"Repeat after me, I, Katniss Everdeen," the Auheer starts out.

"I Katniss Everdeen," I repeat.

"Take you, Peeta Mellark"

"Take you, Peeta Mellark" I say quietly.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to be my faithful partner, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part." I continue, repeating each phrase after the Auheer. Then Peeta does the same.

"You may now kiss the bride," she says.

Wanting it to be quick, I take a step forward to peck him on the lips but I trip over the chair, sending myself falling into Peeta's arms. I hear the Auheer chuckle and then Peeta's laugh. Smiling down at me, Peeta kisses me longer than I intended but short enough that I don't get mad. It was nice, his lips were warm and soft. He helps me out of his arms and the Auheer tells us we can go say goodbye.

"My sister will probably want to meet you," I warn him.

"She was the one staring at me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, she can be weird like that sometimes," I answer him.

"No, it's ok," he says and we enter the waiting room.

My mother and Prim jump up when they see me, but cautiously greet me seeing Peeta at my side.

"So?" Prim asks.

"This is Peeta, he's my match." I tell Prim. She squeals and hugs me then Peeta, which caught us both by surprise.

"Do you know what District you're going to?" she asks.

"We don't know yet, this is our chance to say goodbye." I inform her.

"Oh" he heart sounds broken.

"Remember what I told you yesterday" I bend down to her level and hug her. A tear slips out of my eye knowing this is really it. "I love you," I kiss her on the cheek and let go.

My mother hugs me tightly next "Listen to me, you can't tune out after I leave. You have to be there for her." I insist. She nods her head. "Promise me."

"I promise." she replies.

I didn't even notice that Peeta had backed off to give us some space when I turn to leave. He follows me into the Auheers office to sign the papers. It only takes the next few minutes to sign them and we are done.

"Now since all of these are signed," the Auheer puts the stack of papers in a file "you can go to the train station. Oh! And may you favor your match!" she smiles at us. I smile back, thankful for the kind Auheer.

Peeta and I stand up and look at each other briefly before moving toward the doors. Peeta opens one for me and I look back one more time before continuing into the small train station. It is completely empty besides us and a man at a ticket booth. We walk over to him.

"Yes?" the heavy man behind the glass grumbles when we approach, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"We are here for our tickets," Peeta says.

"Name?" the man raises an eyebrow.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." he replies.

"Do you mean Katniss Mellark?" he questions.

"Uh, yes," Peeta stammers.

"Here you go and may you favor your match," the man rolls his eyes. He hands Peeta two tickets, and Peeta gives me mine. I read it.

**KATNISS MELLARK**

**FUTURUM DAY: MAY 15TH**

**TRAIN: C515**

**TRAIN DEPARTURE TIME: 1 PM**

**DESTINATION: CAPITOL**

**ESTIMATED ARRIVAL TIME: 9 AM**

"We're going to the Capitol." Peeta says in disbelief. I stand there frozen. "I guess that's where we'd do best." he tries to make sense of it. How often do citizens of District Twelve get matched to the Capitol? Never.

"Katniss, are you ok?" he asked me. I still stand there staring at the word "**CAPITOL**" on my ticket.

"I-I…" I try to come up with something to say so I don't look crazy, he already thinks I'm helpless Seam scum, he doesn't need to think I'm crazy too. "I…" I try again.

"We'll be ok," he rests a hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, it comforts me.

"Thank you." I look up to him and they announce it's time to board the train.

**I have to admit, I was never Team Gale ;) So what do you guys think? I'd love to hear more reviews, and any suggestions would be great too!**

**XOXO,**

**secretrisker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare yourself for some terrible jokes, Chapter 4 has arrived. I love reading all your reviews, you guys are the best!**

**xoxo,**

**secretrisker**

We get on the train and are given a short tour. The people who run the train are obviously from the capital, given their strange accents. The woman who gives us the tour has the name of Effie and has on the most bizarre outfit, with hair and makeup to match. She first shows us something they call a buffet, which is basically a large selection of food that we can eat at any given hour. I have never seen so much food in my life that the smells overwhelm me. Peeta and I both give up to our senses and get a little snack to munch on for the rest of the tour, despite the look Effie gives us.

She shows us our own bathroom and the shower has so many different controls, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to use it. After we look at the bathroom, Effie shows us our room next door. The only part I notice about the room is the bed. It's been a long and stressful day and all I want to do is crawl in and go to sleep. The bed looks so comfy, with the silk sheets and puffy, thick pillows. On top of that- it's huge! Effie says it's a king sized bed, whatever that means.

"So do you want this room or should I take the next one?" I say to Peeta as I lean back onto to the bed, unable to resist my urge.

"Each match is allowed only one room," Effie informs me.

"What?" I shoot back up. "Where's the other bed then?"

Effie laughs "There is no other bed, husband and wives sleep in the same bed together."

Peeta and I both look at Effie with our faces filled with fear.

"Oh please, stop being so dramatic." Effie says.

"I can just sleep on the floor," Peeta offers.

"That's another thing not prohibited, all couples must sleep in the same bed together."

"Why?" Peeta asked irritated.

"It's part of the bonding process." she answers.

I ignore Peetas worried gaze towards me and fiddle with my fingers.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it," Effie smiles "Happy Futurum Day to the both of you."

"Thank you," Peeta replies. Effie leaves us be.

"So now what?" I ask nervously. I am just nervous being around him. He is someone that I am supposed to like- no- love, but I barely know him.

"Now we are left to it" he answers, quoting Effie.

"Left to what exactly?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Peeta chuckles shakely. I try to think of something I can do to get a moment alone...so we both can have a moment alone.

"I'm going to take a shower," I say, even though it is the middle of the day. It's better than staying here.

"Okay," he replies easily.

I make my way to the bathroom, where there is plenty of privacy. I try to turn the shower on, but, I can barely figure it out. I fumble and hit a few buttons on the console in the shower. First it turns on ice cold, then steaming hot. I finally find a happy medium and get in.

Before long, I'm stumbling with the console again, trying to find out how to get soap. I end up settling for mens soap, frustrated with the shower. Though, I do find hair conditioner and shampoo that smells like coconuts, some type of fruit they have in the capital.

I finish up my shower in twenty minutes, much longer than it should of taken, but the thought of going back into the bedroom made me cringe. I wrap a towel around myself and dry myself off. I wipe off the fog in the place where my head should be in the mirror. I had never been one for vanity, but I figured I might want to at least make sure my hair wasn't flopping every which way like it usually does when not in a braid. After running my fingers through my hair, I look for my dress to slip back on, but, it's gone. I look in cabinets and drawers and every corner in the bathroom, but, find nothing.

"Shit!" I curse. I soon start panicking. Did someone take it? Of course someone took it, it was here when I got in the shower. Did one of the capitol people take it to clean it or something? Or what if this was part of the stupid bonding process? Whoever feels the needs to shower first loses their clothes haha!

Then a terrible thought comes into my mind. What if Peeta took it? What if he was...expecting something out of me tonight and this is a game he will play to try to get it? He certainly must know I'm not comfortable with that-especially on the first day for heaven's sake!

I sink down to the floor and start crying. I rush of embarrassment rattles through me whenever I think of having to go into the bedroom in solely a towel and try to explain what happened. I start crying even harder.

Then unexpectedly I hear a knock at the door.

"Are you ok?" I hear Peeta's soft voice ask through the door. Instantly, all the bad thoughts I'd been having about him disappear and I stop crying. I hesitate to answer, but I eventually do.

"Not really," my voice shakes from the heavy crying I'd just been doing.

There's a pause, "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Someone took my dress," I mumble.

"What?" he couldn't understand me.

"My dress...it's gone," I say a little louder.

"Did you lose it?" he asks.

"No, someone took it," I explain.

There is a very long pause before he replies again "I'll find it." he tells me.

Sudden relief and anxiety consume me. The whole situation stresses me out, how was he going to find it? I didn't want to owe anything to him afterwards if he does get it to me. It'll be nice to have my dress back, though.

I wait for a few minutes and wait even more. What if he has forgotten, or gave up on looking? Wouldn't he tell me at least?

Then I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"I have your dress," he says. I open the door slightly and reach my hand out. I feel the material in my hands and pull my arm back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Thank you," I say through the door.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he informs me.

I hurriedly put on my dress, trying to forget all of what has just happened. I look in the mirror, now defogged, and leave the bathroom. I hesitate for a moment at the bedroom door before gaining enough courage to open it.

Peeta is sitting on a couch, looking out a window. I come in quietly, trying not to disturb him. He notices me soon enough, and smiles encouragingly at me.

"Are you better?" he asks.

"Yeah, thank you again. How did you find it?"

He rolls his eyes and seems slightly angered when I ask him this. "It was another part of the ridiculous bonding process. They wanted us to bond over a stressful situation. I understand the concept, but, I don't think taking your clothes was the right way to do it."

"The Capitol people took my clothes?" I ask offended.

"Yes. We shouldn't be too surprised, the Capitol citizens have a funny way of thinking."

"And we're going to have to live there with all of them," I sigh and sit down on the opposite end of the U-shaped couch.

He laughs "At least I know you're normal."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," I smile at him playfully. I'm amazed at how easily our conversation is flowing, despite the awkwardness the first half of this day has consumed.

"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?" he smiles back at me.

"Slowly my crazy will start to show, and before you know it, I'll be an insane wild woman that you'll be stuck with for ever and ever" I joke.

"Well...shit." he says. I laugh out loudly and he joins in.

After I finish laughing I sigh and lay back onto the couch.

"Long day?" Peeta asks.

"Very," I look over to him "It's nice to have just one relaxing moment."

"The shower wasn't relaxing?"  
>"No, the damn thing had so many controls and buttons, I couldn't figure it out!" I humph in frustration.<p>

He laughs at me "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, I had to use mens soap!"

This makes him laugh even harder "How about I go and get us some dinner from the buffet while you have a moment to relax?" he suggests.

"That sounds great," I smile up at him. He gets up and heads out of the room. Even though I was supposed to be relaxing- I can't. I can't help thinking about Peeta and wondering when he was going to be back so we could talk some more. It seems like ages when he finally gets back, even though it's only been a few minutes.

"You're back!" I sit up and beam at him, and I don't even realize I'm doing it until he grins back at me. I instantly knock myself out of it. What was I thinking? Was I really falling for this whole "soul mate" crap already? I need to stop.

"Here you go," he hands me a plate that smells delicious. Mashed potatoes, steak, and cooked asparagus.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"You're welcome," he smiles at me, but, I try not to return it.

I eat quietly and quickly, mainly because it tastes so good.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted," he says. I nod my head and stick another piece of steak in my mouth. He tries to start up conversation a few more times, but I just reply with a shake of the head or simple answers. Once we finish eating he takes back the plates. While I sit in our room alone, I decide to go explore the train a little more. I didn't tell Peeta, I shouldn't care enough to tell him.

Unfortunately, there isn't too much more to the train. I find a security room, a living room type deal with lots of seating and a TV room. Wanting to avoid Peeta, I decide to turn on the TV. It takes me a minute to figure out how to turn it on, I had used televisions only a few other times before.

The shows are the exact cliche you would expect from Capitol television. Many shows are set in the districts and are completely unrealistic. The people in the shows have very visible makeup, have outlandish hairstyles, and are quite independent. I soon hear someone walk in and I turn around to find Peeta.

"This is where you ran off to," he looks around the room. I turn back to the television.

"What are you watching?" he asks me.

"Some show," I reply.

"Woah there, you don't have to tell me every detail," he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and continue watching. I try to tell myself: don't fall for this.

He sits down in a chair next to mine and a show set in the Capitol comes on. We watch a few minutes of it and he asks "Are you scared?"

"For what?" I reply, my tone bored.

"Living in the Capitol, working in the Capitol, having to deal with the Capitol people...everything about the Capitol?"

"Yes" I blurt out without realizing it.

"Me too." he says. I can tell he's looking at me out of the corner of my eyes, and I try not avoid it, but, he keeps on staring.

Finally I look at him and ask "What?"

"Nothing," he says and looks back at the screen. I do the same.

Soon enough my eyes start drooping and I tell him that I'm going to bed. I get into the bedroom and realize a major problem. What was I going to wear to bed? I can't strip down into my underwear because Peeta has to sleep with me. I can't sleep in the dress because it'd be just plain uncomfortable. The only hope I have is looking through the two closets in the bedroom and maybe the Capitol people put some clothes in.

The first closet is completely empty besides a pair of pajama pants that are obviously meant for Peeta due to their size. I don't want to steal his only comfy way of sleeping- considering he's still wearing his tux. So I move on to the second closet and see a pair of pajama shorts and a simple tee shirt. I start to change when I hear a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I yell to who is most likely Peeta. When I am finally changed I open the door and Peeta happily walks in.

"The tv shows weren't as fun to watch without you," he teases.

I smile, being torn back to the "liking Peeta" side of my feelings. "I saw some pajama pants for you in that closet," I point to the other one.

"Thanks," he says and grabs the pants. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom," he tells me and leaves.

While he's gone I braid my hair, knowing it would be a horrible mess in the morning if I didn't do otherwise. Then I wait patiently on the bed for Peeta to come back. He comes back in with his plaid pajama pants on and a tee shirt I figure was under his tux.

"Let's just stay at opposite ends of the bed," I suggest.

"It's so big it won't be too much different than sleeping in separate beds," he says and the thought comforts me. I lay down and get comfortable under the covers and he turns off the lights. I soon feel him climb into the bed and I was fast asleep.

**So what'd you think? Review, Favorite, and Follow if liked please :)**

**xoxo,**

**secretrisker**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been over two weeks since it's been updated and I'm sorry :( I've been so busy lately and a lot of my freetime at night is taken up watching the world series (GO ROYALS). Here is the next chapter for you, it's pretty long :) Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**xoxo,**

**secretrisker**

I wake up the next morning and snuggle more into my pillow. It had been one of the best nights sleeps I've ever had. I slowly open my eyes, slightly unwilling to fully wake up. When my eyes are completely open, I panick. The pillow I had just been snuggling into wasn't a pillow at all- it was Peeta!

I am pressed closely to his chest with both of his arms wrapped around me. How did this happen? We were on opposite sides of the bed! I'm unsure of what to do. Do I wake him up? No, that would be way too uncomfortable. Do I just lay here? No, that'd be uncomfortable too! Maybe I should slowly move his arm off me and try not to wake him. I decide that's the best solution and start to reach back to grab his arm. Once I do that I grab his hand and start to move it off of me, but, his eyes flutter open.

His face seems blissful when he first looks down at me, but then he processes the situation.

Peeta quickly moves off and away from me "I-I-I'm so sorry!" he says.

"It's ok," I move away a little too.

"I don't know how that happened," he says.

"Neither do I" I chuckle nervously.

He gets out of the bed and pauses for a moment, "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah! I just want to change first."

"I could just bring something back here while you change if you'd rather?" he says.

"That'd be easier I think" I say and move to the closet where I left my dress as he leaves. I open it wide and find an array of different colors and patterns for everyday clothes. They are all crazy with poofy sleeves and skin tight material and look extremely uncomfortable. There is my dress at the back of the closet so I settle with that.

I look in the mirror of our room and realize my braid was looking pretty rough, so I start taking it out. Peeta knocks at the door and I tell him it's ok to come in.

"I've got pancakes and bacon," he says as he comes in and sets two plates at the end tables of the couch. I had never tried either of those, but, they smelt wonderful. I finish taking my braid out and to my pleasant surprise it has created a controlled wavy effect that doesn't look half bad, so I keep it down.

"Thank you," I tell him and grab a fork and start eating. There isn't much conversation between us because we are scarfing down the food so quickly. We finish quick too.

"What time are we arriving?" I ask him.

"Nine," he remembers. I check the time.

"It's eight thirty."

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"I'm not sure what to be ready for," I sigh.

"Neither do I but I know I'm not ready."

"That doesn't make sense," I giggle.

He laughs shortly too "Oh, I know."

We sit silently for a few more minutes, though there is no tension. It was easy being around him as long as the Capitol people don't make things difficult.

"I guess I better get dressed," he says after a few more minutes.

"No, I think you look fine," I refer sarcastically to him in his pajama pants.

"Oh ok, I wasn't really wanting to change anyways," he says it in a way that makes me think he's serious until he grins widely at me. I can't help but to smile back at him.

"I'm going to go change," he says. I nod and he offers to take the plates. I shake my head.

"I can take yours, you got all the food and cleaned up last night anyways," I hold my hand out for his plate.

"No, really, it's ok. It'll be on my way to the bathroom," he holds out his hand. This angers me a tad and the next thing I say comes out with a little more attitude then I intend.

"I am perfectly capable of taking them back." I say. He hands me the plate.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to offend you." he says sincerely.

"It's fine," I walk out of the room, and return the dishes to the room the buffet is in.

I debate going back to the bedroom or going to the TV room, but, I end up going back to bedroom since it has a window that I might be able to see the Capital out of. I sit on the same couch Peeta and I eat our meals on and watch outside. There isn't too much to look at yet, mainly just green fields and trees, but, it gets me thinking about what life would be like in the Capital.

Would everyone look as bizarre as Lacey and the Capitol people who swarm District 12 once a year, or would there be some more normal ones? What if Peeta and I jump on the bandwagon eventually and start looking and dressing like that? I would surely think not…

Peeta walks in fully dressed and sits down next to me. "I really am very sorry. I don't want us to start out like this."

"It's ok, I overreacted. Don't think too much about it." I say.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Good," he smiles. We go under a dark tunnel at that moment. The tunnel seems to last forever and then suddenly sunshine blinds us.

"There it is!" Peeta says. My eyes finally adjust and I see the huge city. Skyscrapers fill the sky for miles it seems like.

"Wow," is all Peeta has to say. Nervousness rushes through me staring at the large, intimidating buildings. I glance at the clock.

"Eight fifty four," I tell him.

"Already?" he asks, glancing at it himself. "Are you still scared?"

"Even more than I was last night," I reply, not being able to shake off the pit in my stomach. "Are you?" I look over to him.

"Yeah...it's the Capitol, though. Who wouldn't be scared?"

I smile "So you think we aren't the only chickens crapping their pants right now?"

"Oh definitely not," he laughs. "If we were, it'd completely ruin my reputation."

"Your reputation?" I snort.

"Oh yeah! If I'm the only guy scared right now, then I'd lose my 'tough guy' image." he says.

"Really? I've never heard of this before...you being a tough guy and all," I joke with him.

"Well I am." he looks back at the city dramatically as I start laughing. He soon looks over to me and starts laughing with me.

Then the door opens "I'm glad to see you two have bonded well," Effie says. "Meet me in the buffet room in two minutes please," she leaves. The buffet room is the room where we boarded.

"Might as well just head down there now," I say and Peeta nods.

When we get there Effie is waiting patiently. "Arriving together, laughing together, sitting together- all very good signs!" she beams, observing our actions of the last few minutes. We politely smile back. "Now, when we arrive, which will be any second now, you'll go to the Auheer's office. They will have all your paperwork ready for you that will contain your address and how to get to your living unit. I will point out to where the Auheer's office is, it's right in the train station. Any questions?" We feel the train come to a stop. "We're here!" she nearly shouts, giving us no opportunity to ask questions.

The door to the train opens and the steps unfold. "Right this way!" Effie steps out of the train and we follow.

The train station is full of Capitol weirdos with outrageously large hats, whiskers, and even dogs dyed different colors. It scares me. Peeta and I look at each other frightened. He holds out his arm and I loop mine with his. I'm surely not in love with him, or falling in love with him, or even have any romantic incentive with him whatsoever, but, I would consider him the closest thing I have to a friend right now, and I need someone to hold on to, as does he.

"See that building right there?" Effie points to a room off of the train station. It looks like the ticket booth at District 12's train station, but, it is actually built into the walls of the Capitol train station. There is a very long line of people that all look like teenagers. They must be all new matches.

"I see it," I say.

"That is the Auheer's office! Unfortunately, it has a very long line today. I'm not going to lie to you and say it'll go by quickly, because it won't. They have a lot of paperwork for you two to do. Anyways, go get in line. I hope you two do well in the future. Good luck and may you favor your match!" she sends us off. I clutch Peeta's arm tighter after leaving Lacey. Surprisingly her guidance provided me comfort, but, now we are on our own. In the Capitol. The thought sends the pit in my stomach plunging deeper. The walk to the other side of the train station is hectic with so many people going in so many different directions. If Peeta and I hadn't had our arms locked, we probably would've gotten separated. Thankfully, we make it to the end of the line safely.  
>Effie was right, the wait was long. Every couple takes at least five minutes with one of the two Auheer's available. There are about 10 matches in line ahead of us and more starting to gather behind us. Peeta and I don't talk too much, but, we always stayed linked. There is a lot on both of our minds.<p>

After thirty minutes, it is our turn. The Auheer introduces himself as Tanium. He is a very tall and thin man no older than thirty. His dark hair is greased back with some sort of styling cream and he seems somewhat friendly.

"What is the last name?" he asks us as we sit down on a couch across from his desk.

"Mellark," Peeta answers.

"Mellark…" the Auheer repeats looking through a filing cabinet. "Here it is," he pulls out our file and starts reading it.

"So you're from District 12?" he asks.

"Yes," I confirm.

"You're going to find life in the Capitol very different." he says, still skimming over our file. "You have been assigned to the Green Building."

"What is the Green Building?" Peeta asks.

"There are five different zones of living units new matches stay in when they arrive in the Capitol. Each zone had four buildings in it. You two were matched to the Green Building."

"Oh," Peeta says.

"I'll print you off some instructions on how to get there. You'll have a driver up to when you take your gairme test, but, this might come in handy when you're trying to navigate through the city." he hands us a piece of paper that was _printed_ out of a plastic box. It is little map of where our apartment is and it's address below the map. "There are a few things I need you two to sign," he hands us both a packet of at least twenty pages. After giving us both a pen, Peeta and I start signing the papers. The paperwork isn't as bad as Lacey made it seem and only takes a few minutes before we're done.

"Here is a ticket for both of you." he hands us both a small green plastic square after putting our file away. It looks nothing like the ticket we received before boarding the train, being much more sturdy and plain. "When you leave, turn to the left and start walking towards the glass doors. Drivers will be surrounding the doors and holding up signs. Find the driver with the green sign and give him your tickets. He'll take you to your apartment. May you favor your match." he ushers us out of the office.

"I'm starting to get really tired of hearing that," I say as we link arms again.

"May you favor your match?" Peeta questions.

"Yes. At first I didn't mind but, now it's just annoying. I think they can say it once and get their point across," I complain and Peeta chuckles. "Do you not agree?"

"No, no, I do," he looks over to me and smiles and a fluttery feeling rises up in my stomach.

What the _hell_ was that?! I look away from him, hoping the feeling goes away and it does. I can't be falling for him already. It's way too soon! I avoid looking at Peeta, fearing that if I do the feeling in my stomach might come back. We find the crowd of drivers too soon, forcing me to communicate with him before I can get a grip.

"So we're looking for a green sign," Peeta says searching through the crowd. I spot the man with the sign standing more towards the back. He was short, maybe 5'5 at best and was balding. He looked around forty.

"There he is," I point him out to Peeta and we head towards him.

The man is nice and a little off-beat, telling jokes that just confuse Peeta and I. His name is Fetor and as we passed buildings he points out to us the most important ones. I don't see their relevance, though. Most of them were companies that I wasn't familiar with. We drive up to our zone, four large skyscrapers that are centered around a small park. Each skyscraper is a different color, one yellow, red, blue and green. Fetor parks the car and starts leading the way to the green building. The park in the center is beautiful. It has multiple trails weaving throughout the park and a bright blue pond. There are iron benches scattered strategically and colorful, well kept plants to top it all off.

When we walk into our building, the first thing that jumps out is that everything is green from the elevators to the tile to the decor and furniture. They're all different shades, and somehow it is appealing. Fetor walks over to a lady at the front desk and motions us over.

"This is Lacey, she is the receptionist. She will be able to answer any questions you have and help make your move smoother." he says. Lacey smiles at us and shakes our hands.

"You are in room 1503," she hands us each a set of ID cards that will act as keys. "It's on the fifteenth level, Fetor will take you there." We both nod and get on the elevator with Fetor, and he shows us what all the buttons mean as we go up. The elevator faces a glass window that oversees the park. The higher we go up, the more I'm amazed at how tall the building is. We reach our level with a ding and follow Fetor to our room, three doors to the left. I get a little nervous as he fiddles with Peetas ID card, trying to unlock the door. The entire doorknob flashes green and we hear a click. Peeta and I step into our new home. 

**So sorry if you read this earlier and were confused. I orginally had Effie as Lacey and forgot to changer her name throughout, but, it's all better now. Just to make it clear Lacey is the receptionist and Effie is the person on the train. Follow, Favorite, Review :)**

**xoxo,**

**secretrisker**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while again, but, like I said it won't be consistent. I hope you like this chapter and remember to follow, favorite, and review :)**

**xoxo,**

**secretrisker**

Everything in the apartment is beautiful. The living room and kitchen are open to one another, the living room centralizing around orange and the kitchen around green. The dining room is off the kitchen and up two steps. It's very modern with a glass table that seats six while mixing purple and red into the room wonderfully. There is one large bedroom that has a king sized bed and a floor to ceiling window that faces the bustling street. Off the bedroom there is also a large concrete balcony. There is a bathroom that is complete with a shower, bathtub, and a long vanity that has two separate sinks, one for each of us. There is also one walk in closet that has way too much room for Peeta and I.

After Fetor gives us the full tour he informs us about a_ credit card _that is for us. "It's a little old school. Most people just pay through their phones now, but, since you two don't have phones yet, this is the next best thing. It has fifteen hundred dollars on here to help you two get started. After that fifteen hundred is gone, this is worthless and you'll have to buy things through your income from the jobs you'll be assigned. It should be used for clothes and food, you won't have to worry about rent yet. If you need a ride anywhere, like if you want to go shopping, just press the green button by the door and I will escort you there. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you." Peeta says and I nod.

"Ok then. May you favor your match." he leaves us.

Peeta and I look at each other and when he's gone then I say "How many people do they have that say that?"

"Apparently everyone." Peeta chuckles.

"So annoying," I sigh and start walking aimlessly around the living room and kitchen, opening up cabinets and looking through drawers. Everything is very empty.

"Find anything interesting?" Peeta calls out from the living room after a few minutes. He's been trying to figure out how the television works.

"I haven't found anything, let alone anything interesting." I answer him and start walking over to the living room.

"That's a shame," he replies and smiles when he sees me approach.

"It sure is," I plop down on the comfy couch, a seat cushion away from him. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I think I've almost got it." he fiddles with the remote. A few seconds later the television turns on. "Bingo!" he nearly shouts.

"Welcome!" the TV says in a soothing voice.

"Oh my god it talks," Peeta says and I laugh.

"I see you've learned how to turn me on," the TV says and then starts instructing us step by step on how to use the television and the remote. I have to scoot closer to Peeta to see what the tv's explaining when it gets to the remote part. Once I'm close to him I start to become a little self conscious. How I'm leaning to see the remote, the way I fidget with my hands, even how loud I'm breathing all the sudden I become highly aware of. Why am I so nervous?

Thankfully the remote instructions didn't take too long and I scoot back over to my side of the couch. Soon we have the whole television system down and can navigate through channels pretty easily. We settle on watching some type of news program. After just a few minutes I'm bored so I get up and start walking around the apartment alone for a while. I start thinking about Prim and Gale and District Twelve and before I know it I'm sitting on the cold, hard tiles of the bathroom floor crying. I can't believe I'm never going to be able to see them again.

The door opens and I jump.

"Hey do you want to go-" Peeta starts before he realizes I've been crying. I look down at my knees, wiping away the tears and the snot as best as I can. I try to keep my head down so my hair will fall in front of my face, so he can't see me. It's silly really, because he already has.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Peeta whispers and sits down next to me. "Why are you crying?"

"I just miss my family," I reply lamley, my voice unsteady. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and the fluttery feeling in my stomach comes back. Emotionally tired, I give into it and rest my head on his chest. I try to calm myself down while Peeta sits with me, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"You have a thing for crying in bathrooms don't you?" he jokes and gets a giggle out of me.

"Not normally," I tell him and wipe a tear from my cheek. He stays with me as I slowly start to stop crying. I lean into his chest even more, hoping he doesn't mind. It's warm and comforting and clams me immensely quicker. Drowsiness sets in and I close my eyes, the steadiness of him breathing in and out putting me to sleep.

I wake up in the bedroom with a blanket over me. I remember falling asleep on Peeta in the bathroom and a rush of embarrassment sweeps through me. I hope he knows I'm not normally like this- emotional, needy, pretty much everything girls are stereotyped for in a relationship. Did I really just think the word relationship about him and I?! Then another question runs through my mind- how did I get from the bathroom to the bed? I rack my brain for any memory of getting up, but, can't remember anything. I get out of bed and look at the clock on the bedside table. It's 2:06.

I walk out of the room in search for Peeta and smell a swirl of delicious scents- sugar, fresh dough, and cinnamon fill my nose. I turn into the kitchen and find Peeta cleaning up after just putting something into the oven. He sees me as soon as I turn the corner and smiles.

"Hey, uh...do you know how I got from the bathroom to the bed?" I ask him.

He looks away from my face and back to the dishes he's doing and from what I can see of his face, it turns a bright red. "Once I realized you were asleep I didn't want to wake you up...you looked so peaceful. And I couldn't just leave you on the bathroom floor...so I carried you to the bed," the last few words he almost whispers. He turns to me "I'm sorry, I probably should've just woke you up."

"No, no, it's ok," I assure him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It is strange being taken care of, or even comforted. After my father died my mother showed no interest in taking care of or comforting Prim and I. Prim certainly never comforted me. Not that she never tried or simply couldn't, it's just I wouldn't let her. I had to be the strong one, I was to comfort her and I wouldn't let it be the other way around. Even though it is strange, it is also nice being taken care of. It's something I could learn to love.

"Do you need any help with those?" I ask Peeta, walking over to the sink where he was doing the dishes.

"Yeah, thanks." he says and hands me a bowl to wash.

"What are you baking?" I ask him.

"Cinnamon rolls," he grins. "I hope you don't mind, but, I went to the store while you were sleeping. I bought a few essential items and some stuff to help me make the cinnamon rolls."

"Oh? What was it like?" We didn't have a grocery store in District 12. I had got most of our food from hunting and the black market. I had never been in a grocery store before, but, I had heard of them.

"It was incredible! Rows and rows of all types of foods and drinks you can think of. You get this cart and go through each row and pick out the stuff you like and throw it in the cart. It isn't very expensive either, considering how much they gave us. Then once you're all done a machine checks it out for you." he tells me.

"Sounds exciting," I say, wondering how people in the Capital can be guiltless when they have isles and isles of food to choose from while people in the Districts are starving to death.

"It was," he hands me a spoon. "I was thinking maybe we could go shopping today? I can't keep walking around in this suit." he chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, this dress is getting pretty worn out," I say, drying off the last dish.

"Ok, once we finish the cinnamon rolls we can go," he says.

The cinnamon rolls are delicious when they finally get done. I had only tried a few in my time, but, the ones Peeta makes top them all off easily. I can't count how many I eat, even though my mind is telling me to stop so I don't get sick. They nearly melt in your mouth and the combination of the icing and dough and cinnamon mash together so well I close my eyes to enjoy the taste.

We press the button by the door and his voice comes through a little speaker by the button.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark? How may I assist?" he asks.

"Um, yes. We would like to go shopping?" I answer him.

"Come on down. I will meet you in the lobby." he tells us.

Peeta and I get on the elevator and again, I am mesmerized by the view and how high up we are. Once we get down, Fetor greets us and leads us to his car.

"So what type of shopping are you up for today?" he asks.

"Clothes," I say.

"Ah, yes. What's your style like?" Fetor asks. Peeta and I look at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"Preppy? Boho? Glam? Edgy? Sporty? What is it?"

"We're still a little confused." Peeta says.

"Do you not know what style is?" asks Fetor, shocked.

"No." I say.

"It's what clothes you like, and more than just that! It's supposed to reflect who you are. It's almost a form of communication without speaking." he informs us.

"Is there some sort of test that tells us our style?" I ask, a little hopeful that I won't have to figure it out for myself.

Fetor laughs "No! You're such a silly girl. Just go for clothes you like, I'll take you to a few different stores so you can see a variety of options. Don't worry- this is supposed to be fun!"

It turns out it wasn't too bad. The people who worked in the stores were very helpful and there were some normal clothes that I actually felt comfortable in that I bought. The only uncomfortable part were the stares that we'd get from the more "fashionable" people, even though in my opinion we should be the ones staring at them. They wore neon bright feathers and plastic boots that went up past the knee and many other ludacris things.

When we return back to our apartment Peeta and I make chicken stew together. He knows more than me cooking and baking wise, but, I know enough that I can still help. The stew wasn't as good as the cinnamon rolls or the food on the train, but, it was way better than anything I've tasted in District Twelve.

After dinner Peeta and I decide to watch some more television, being there is nothing else to do. I get up to go to bathroom and on my way back to the living room I hear a wailing sound coming from outside. I recognize it, but, I can't put my finger on what exactly it is. Hoping if I see it I'll know what it is, I step onto the balcony. I look down over the glass fence that lines the balcony and see a wondrous sight of lights and cars and people all tangled together. The wailing I had heard has stopped, but, curiosity has me stay, waiting to see if the sound comes back. I sit on one of the cushioned chairs and look out at the miles and miles of buildings surrounding me. It is a great night, not too hot or cool.

Within a few minutes I hear the sound again and I jump up to see what it's coming from. The scene hasn't changed a bit, but, the sound is now loud and clear. Then it stops as quickly as it started. I stare in confusion at the city below and it finally dawns on me that the noise is a car horn. I had only heard them a few times in my life. I know I should be getting back to Peeta by now, but, a part of me has me stay here observing the city that I will live in for the rest of my life.

I hear the door open behind me and look to see Peeta.

"There you are! I was a little worried you might be crying again," Peeta smiles at me.

I smile back "No, thankfully. I'm sorry about that by the way, sometimes I work myself up too much."

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's been quite a roller coaster these past few days…"

"Yeah it has. Thank you, though. You didn't have to do that."

"I was happy to."

We stand there together, just looking out at the city. The silence between us isn't awkward at all, like it might be with anyone else. I'm not sure why I was so resentful of being matched, Peeta and I may or may not be soulmates, but, I most definitely don't hate him like I thought I would. We could make this work.

"It's a perfect night," Peeta comments.

"Yeah, summer nights are my favorite."

Peeta moves his hand on top of mine and I let our fingers intertwine. The city may not be anything like the forest I'm used to but in a way it is just a beautiful. I look up at Peeta and find him smiling down at me. The butterflies in my stomach are stronger than they have ever been, scaring me.

"We should probably get to bed, we have another big day tomorrow," I pull my hand away from his and head towards the closet to change, not waiting for Peeta to say anything. 

**So what'd you think? Do you think Peeta should be a baker or a painter? Tell me in a review :) Love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**secretrisker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I know it's been way too long, but, this chapter is pretty long to make up for it :) Mockingjay Part 1 came out :D! Awesome movie! Orginally I had some links for you guys, but, for some reason they aren't showing up on fanfic :( If you want to see the outfits Peeta and Katniss have for the gairme test go to and search my username "secretrisker" on Polyvore. Also, I found the breakfast recipe on Yummly by thebrookcook.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review **

**XOXO,**

**secretrisker**

Dressed in my new pair of purple pajama shorts and a plain tee shirt I start unfolding a blanket I found in a linen closet while Peeta is changing. We haven't spoken since I left him on the balcony a few minutes ago, but, I'm not going to worry about him. I really just want to go to sleep. I grab a pillow off the bed and take it to the couch where my blanket is. As soon as I get it where I want it, the door to the bedroom opens.

"What're you doing?" I hear Peeta's deep voice.

"Going to bed." I look up at him in his plaid pajama pants and white tee shirt.

"You are not sleeping on the couch." his tone is firm.

"Yes I am. You can have the bed."

"No, I'll take the couch. You need a good nights sleep for tomorrow," he comes over to the couch and picks up the blanket and pillow.

"You need it just as much as I do, now can I please have those back? I just got them arranged right," I hold out my hands.

"No, I will be sleeping on the couch, you can have the bed." He doesn't give me back my pillow and blanket. To say the least, I'm angry.

I smile at Peeta "Ok, that's fine."

I walk into the bedroom and come out a few seconds later, a pillow in hand and a giant king sized comforter trailing me. I see Peeta look up from where he was situating my old blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Katniss…" he sighs.

"Nuh-uh! I don't want to hear it. I'm not sleeping in that bed." I walk over to the other side of the L shaped couch.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch when there is a perfectly comfortable bed in there-"

"That you should sleep in." I finish his sentence.

He sighs again. "I'm not sleeping in the bed while you are out here on the couch."

"Then don't sleep in the bed, either way I'm staying on this couch." I flick the comforter up and watch it fall gently over my side of the couch.

"Katniss," he groans and starts to get under his blanket. He has accepted defeat.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights?" I ask him, a little smug.

"Sure."

I turn off the lights and climb onto my side of the couch.

"Goodnight Katniss," I hear Peeta say.

"Goodnight Peeta," I repeat back to him.

* * *

><p>"Katniss! Katniss!"<p>

I shoot up in the air, gasping for breath.

"Are you ok?!" I hear a distant voice...

Boom. Fire. Mine. Coal. Father. Father. Mine. Coal. Fire. Boom. Fire. Boom. Mine. Coal. Father. Father. Dead. Father Dead. Boom. Fire.

"Katniss! It's ok!" the voice gets clearer; I hear screams...

Mine. Coal. Boom. Fire. Fire. Father. Dead. Father Dead. Father. Boom.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're ok!" I feel a hand rub up and down my arm. The screams are getting louder.

Father. Mine. Father. Coal. Boom. Fire. Father Dead.

"Katniss." A hand is on my back.

Father. Father. Dead. Father Dead. Father Dead. Father Dead.

"You're safe." It's Peeta. The voice is Peeta.

I wrap my arms around his neck and the screams stop.

"It was all a dream." he says and I realize I was the one screaming all this time.

I dig my fingers into his back and hold onto him tightly; trying to catch my breath while weeping. He rubs his hands up and down my back trying to sooth me; trying to calm me down.

"It's ok...shh"

I try to calm down and forget about the terrible nightmare. I had started having them when my father died and I thought they had gone away in the past year, but, apparently not.

My breath is still staggering, but, I finally get myself to stop crying. Peeta is still rubbing his hands up and down my back and sometimes through my hair. It feels nice to be close to him, to hold onto him. I don't want to let go.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah," my voice quivers.

He pulls away and looks me directly in the eyes "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I'm still overwhelmed, so one word answers are all I can manage.

"Ok," he gives me a sad smile and walks back over to his side of the couch. I so badly want to ask him to stay with me. I like his arms around me, they keep me safe. I watch as he closes his eyes and falls back asleep.

I stay up laying on the couch and staring off into space. When daylight starts to peek through the windows I feel my eyes drooping and I drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p>When I first wake up I'm confused by where I'm at, but, once I spot Peeta sitting on the couch the last forty eight hours flash through my mind. Peeta has his legs crossed out in front of him reading a book.<p>

"Goodmorning," I mumble.

He looks up a little startled. "Goodmorning."

"What time is it?"

Peeta checks a watch he got yesterday "Almost nine."

"What time are we taking our gairme test?"

"I'm not sure. They'll probably give us some forewarning, though."

"You never know with the Capital," I sigh and sit up.

"Hey, don't be hating on my people," Peeta says.

I raise an eyebrow "You're people?"

He laughs "You know I'm kidding right?"

"God, I hope so," I say. "What're you reading?" I eye the leather-covered book in his hand.

"It's a really old book called Gone With The Wind. It was actually being used as a decoration in the bedroom, but, it's pretty good."

"What's it about?"

"I'm not sure yet...I just started it," he shows me the thin sliver of pages he's read.

"Oh...how long have you been up?"

"About eight I think."

"Oh ok," I sit there for a moment. "I'll go start some breakfast," I yank the comforter off of me and swing my legs around so they're in a sitting position. I feel my muscles protest, a result of lack of sleep and sleeping on the couch last night.

"You-you know...I could make breakfast and you could go get dressed or something," Peeta suggests a little hesitantly.

I give him a slightly confused look "It's fine, I'll make breakfast. You can continue reading."

"No, it's fine. It's a stupid book anyways," he throws it on the coffee table.

"I thought you said it was good?" I chuckle, a little bewildered by his actions.

"Yeah I did didn't I?" he seems a little disappointed in himself.

"Yeah, so go ahead and read. I'll go make breakfast."

"No, I'll make it." he smiles at me.

"Peeta it's fine. You're starting to make me think you don't believe in my culinary skills." I start walking to the kitchen.

"Well…" I hear Peeta say and stop in my tracks.

"You don't think I can cook?!"

"I didn't say that! I'm sure you can cook, it's just whether or not...um….whether or not it tastes good."

I gawk at him in disbelief. "You said I was doing great yesterday when we were making dinner!"

"You were! Really! I'm sure with time you'll be a great cook. It's just that you're a beginner, you need some more practice."

"I can make breakfast." I turn away and stomp into the kitchen. I start getting pots and pans out, unsure of what I'm making, but wanting to make a lot of noise. I grab the cook book Peeta bought and turn to the "Breakfast" section. I flip through pages, looking for something that looked fancy and something I would like.

I found the perfect thing- oven baked blueberry pancakes. The picture looked delicious and we had all the ingredients. I read the first step.

"Preheat oven to 375 degrees with rack in upper third. Place a 10-inch cast-iron skillet (or other nonstick ovenproof pan) in oven."

I look for the preheat button on the oven and finally find it and set it to 375. I take a pan that looks about ten inches and set it in the oven. I continue the steps, spilling a bunch of different ingredients, but, finally get it in the oven. After I clean most everything up I walk back to where Peeta sits reading, proud of myself. He doesn't look up when I walk in the room. I flop on the couch, smiling at Peeta smugly.

"Hello Katniss." he looks up for a second from his book to greet me.

"Hello Peeta," I chime, trying to ignore how much I like him saying my name.

"How's the cooking?" he asks.

"Phenomenal! How's the book?"

"Phenomenal," he gives me a crooked smile. The fluttery feeling rises in my stomach again, but, I shove it down before it spreads.

"You better prepare yourself for one of the best breakfasts' you've ever had."

"Ok…" he gives me a disbelieving look.

"It will be," I say. He continues reading his book. "What's it about?" I ask again, curious.

"The book?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure yet." he replies again.

"You said that last time."

"I wasn't sure then, either." he chuckles.

"Hmm.." I look around, wanting something to do. I decide to call Lacey and see if she knows what time we'd be taking the test. She tells me we'd be leaving at noon. After that I decide to just relax on the couch, hoping to relieve some of my sore muscles.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks me after a few minutes of me just staring up at the ceiling.

"I think they call it relaxing," I smile at him.

"They also call it boredom," he jokes.

"That is why I hope I don't get housewife today."

He looks at me for a long moment. "You won't get that."

"A lot of women get that."

"You won't be one of them."

"How would you know? You haven't even known me for a week."

"I've known you for longer than a week…"

"Yeah, but, you didn't really know me." I roll my eyes.

"To tell you the truth...I've...I've had a crush on you for forever."

"What?" I sit up and look at him seriously.

Peeta turns bright red and shrugs.

"Forever?"

"Pretty much…"

I try to digest what he just said. I can feel my brain is going in many different directions-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that?!" I scream.

"It's the fire alarm!" Peeta jumps up and rushes to the kitchen. I run after him.

When I reach the kitchen Peeta is already putting the fire out with a red metal thing filled with foam. The whole stove has caught on fire.

Soon enough, Peeta's put out the fire and all that's left is the burnt and melted stove. There is still a lot of smoke, so, Peeta and I go into the living room.

"How long was that supposed to be in there?!" Peeta asks.

"Twenty five minutes" I say.

"Did you set the timer?"

"Yes! It had been, like fifteen?"

"Yeah...that's strange. It shouldn't have done that."

"Well, now our breakfast is ruined," I frown.

"It's ok, you'll just have to try again another time." he squeezes my shoulder. "We can have cereal or something simple this morning...since we don't have a working oven anymore."

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what went wrong."

"It's probably just a glitch or something in the oven. It's not your fault." Peeta comforts me and I nod.

We head back into the kitchen after the smoke has cleared out and I make some cereal for the two of us. After we're done eating, we take turns taking showers and getting dressed. My mother had told me a few times while I was growing up to wear something nice, but modest to my gairme test. I decide to wear a pair of black jeans, a cream blazer, and a denim top. All dressed and ready to leave I start walking out of the closet when something catches my eye.

It is a necklace I had bought yesterday with a mockingjay on it. I dangle it out in front of me, deciding to wear it or not. It had reminded me of home and that's why I bought it. My father used to sing to the mockingjays and they would mimic it. He had the most beautiful voice, I wish he was still around. Not like it would have mattered anyways at this point, I know I won't see Prim, Gale, or my mother again. I clasp the necklace around my neck, fully ready.

I let Peeta take his turn with the bathroom while I watch TV in the living room. After a few minutes, Peeta comes out of the bedroom buttoning his sleeves of the light blue dress shirt paired with khakis.

"What time are we leaving again?" he asks.

"Noon."

"Oh," he finishes buttoning. "You look nice." A little voice in the back of my head whispers about his crush on me, but, I try to ignore it.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Thank you." he smiles.

At noon exactly, we hear Fetor knock on our door, ready to take us to the gairme test, the test that determines our jobs for the rest of our lives.

**Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW :) I love reviews seriously! **

**XOXO,**

**secretrisker**


End file.
